Love And Trust
by Banneyo
Summary: Ketika cinta lama yang telah mengkhianati meminta kembali / Ketika hati yang telah tersakiti tak lagi mempercayai / Ketika cinta yang lelah bersembunyi mulai menampakkan diri / Apakah kepercayaan datang menghampiri?/ Maaf gak pinter bikin summary/ Warning : OOC, typo. gaje./ SakuraPOV/ Republish!


Love And Trust

Author : Banneyo

Pair : NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruShion

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Naruto's characters are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is mine :D Happy reading minna!

* * *

Hei perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Dari namaku apakah kalian sudah dapat membayangkan ciri-ciri fisikku? Haru no Sakura yang berarti Sakura di musim semi. Ya, rambutku sewarna dengan bunga Sakura, dan iris mataku sehijau rumput di musim semi. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, dimana aku mendapat gen seperti ini? Oh silahkan kalian tanyakan pada Kami-sama dan orangtuaku. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah favorit di Konoha, tempat tinggalku sekarang. Hah, sebenarnya aku bukan ingin memperkenalkan diriku, tapi aggaplah ini sebuah basa-basi sebelum kita memasuki inti.

Kalian tahu cinta? Ya cinta adalah hal paling rumit, menurutku. Hal yang membuatmu melayang tinggi, kemudian BLAM! Kalian jatuh seketika pada detik berikutnya. Hal yang membuatmu merasa gila, padahal sebenarnya masih waras. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Cinta itu berotasi, sama seoerti kehidupan. Sekarang kalian diatas, suatu saat nanti, kalian pasti merasakan betapa merananya berada di bawah.

Oke, sekali lagi itu hanya basa-basi. Aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan definisi cinta menurutku pribadi.

Apa pernah berpacaran. Tentu saja. Tapi hanya sekali. Kalian pasti heran mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku sudah pernah berkali-kali merasakan repotnya masa berpacaran, mengingat aku adalah seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi tolong enyahkan keheranan kalian itu. Aku tak seperti sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka, yang sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah mantan pacarnya itu. Menurutku, berpacaran itu me-re-pot-kan!. Kalian tahu mengapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Oh salahkan saja mantan pacarku yang telah memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk dalam berpacaran.

Mantan pacarku bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Oh aku benci menyebutnya. Ia adalah pacar pertamaku. Ia adalah orang yang ramah, dan konyol. Tapi ia romantis, ya aku akui itu. Dulu kami adalah pasangan yang harmonis, yah walaupun sering terjadi pertengkaran diantara kami. Tapi itu adalah bumbu dalam berpacaran kan? Ya anggap saja begitu. Dulu aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan menyelingkuhi diriku. Hei, aku hanyalah seorang gadis lugu yang gampang dibodohi dulu. Aku memang sedikit was-was sebenarnya, mengingat aku mempunyai sahabat yang sangat cantik dan mempesona, Nakamura Shion. Tapi aku percaya Naruto tak menyukainya. Aku pernah sekali mencoba memancingnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Shion itu cantik, dan kau tahu apa tanggapannya? Ia mengatakan bahwa aku lebih cantik. Oh saat itu pipiku pasti semerah buah kesukaan teman sekelasku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan betapa bodohnya aku karena mempercayai perkataannya yang baru kusadari hanya sebuah gombalan sekarang, karena kenyataannya Shion lebih cantik ketimbang diriku. Naruto pernah bertemu dengan Shion, saat itu ia bersikap biasa saja saat melihatnya. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan diriku bahwa Naruto tak mempunyai rasa apapun pada Shion. Hingga suatu ketika Shion mengaku bahwa ia sering memberitahu Naruto tentang diriku saat kami dalam masa PDKT. Aku mengernyit heran. Shion yang terkenal cuek itu membantu Naruto yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang asing baginya? Hei yang benar saja! Aku merasa cemburu saat itu. Wajar kan? Coba kalian bayangkan, sahabat cantikmu ternyata dekat dengan pacarmu, hal itu memaksaku untuk lebih mengawasi pacarku. Bisa saja kan ia berselingkuh dibelakangku?.

Tak terasa saat itu sudah 3 bulan aku berpacaran dengan Naruto. Baru sebentar kan? Tapi rasanya itu sangat lama bagiku. Aku mulai mencium gelagat aneh pada Naruto. Ia sering menanyakan tentang Shion padaku. Saat aku bertanya mengapa ia menanyakannya, ia menjawab hanya ingin tahu keadaan orang yang sudah membantunya. Hatiku nyeri saat itu mendengarnya. Naruto perhatian pada Shion. Aku cemburu, ya kuakui hal tabu itu.

Saat itu hari Sabtu. Malam minggu tepatnya. Seharusnya saat itu aku menikmati romansa malam minggu bersama Naruto. Tapi momen itu hancur saat Ia mengakui kecantikan Shion. Ia awalnya hanya bertanya siapakah orang disampingku saat aku berada di kantin sekolah tadi, aku heran, jadi Naruto selama ini tak tahu wujud Shion? Lalu saat mereka bertemu saat itu, apa Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah Shion? Saat aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Shion, Naruto berkata 'Shion cantik ya' seketika itu juga duniaku terasa hancur, sehancur hatiku yang pecah berkeping-keping. Dan jadilah malam minggu itu kuhabiskan dengan menangis semalaman.

Esoknya, aku melihat Ino dan Shion tengah berbincang serius, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka. Namun, saat aku datang, mereka berhenti dan menatapku seakan aku adalah guru yang memergoki muridnya sedang melakukan pelanggaran. Aku curiga, tapi tak ku biarkan kecurigaanku menguasai diriku saat itu. Akhirnya, aku berkata pada Shion tentang pengakuan Naruto kemarin malam. Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Shion, ia tampak membeku dengan raut wajah menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tak begitu kentara. Saat itu, Ino tampak gelisah, ia berbisik pada Shion. Aku tak tau apa yang dibisikkan Ino pada Shion, tapi tampak jelas raut kekhawatiran pada Shion. Aku sempat mendengar Shion berkata pada Ino bahwa itu adalah ide yang buruk, tapi Ino memaksa Shion, dan akhirnya Ino memberitahukan padaku sebuah kenyataan yang terlampau pahit bagi gadis lugu dan bodoh sepertiku. Dan kalian tahu apa? Ya Naruto menyukai Shion dan parahnya besok ia berencana akan memutuskanku demi bersama Shion! Padahal besok itu sekolahku akan mengadakan Study Tour dan Naruto meminta agar selama perjalanan aku berada di sampingnya. Jadi itu maksud Naruto memintaku seperti itu? Oh Kami-sama!. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini pasti terjadi. Tapi hal yang membuatku lebih sakit hati adalah Shion yang membalas pesan Naruto, dan ia merahasiakan rencana Naruto dariku! Aku ragu, apa ia memang benar-benar sahabatku?. Aku ingin sekali menangis jadi-jadinya saat itu. Tapi aku dengan cepat mengontrol emosiku dengan mengambil sisi positif dari kejadian itu. Mungkin Kami-sama ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa Naruto tak pantas untukku, dengan perantara Shion tentunya. Esoknya aku mendengar bahwa Naruto meminta Shion untuk menjadi pacarnya. Cih tak tahu malu, batinku saat itu. Tapi Shion menolaknya dengan alas an ia tak suka pada Naruto karena telah menyia-nyiakan cintaku. Shion menceramahi Naruto, hingga ia sadar akan perbuatannya yang telah menghancurkan hatiku.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto datang padaku, ia memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Saat itu aku akui ada perasaan senang dalam hatiku. Tapi karena rasa percayaku padanya sudah habis terkikis oleh pengkhianatannya, aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah gadis yang lemah akan pesonanya. Naruto tak berhenti sampai disitu untuk memintaku kembali. Bahkan saat ia telah memiliki pacar bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang gadis manis, cantik, dan pintar, ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, dan tentunya ia lebih baik daripada diriku. Saat itu aku pikir Naruto sudah benar-benar move on dariku dan berhenti mengejar-ngejar diriku. Tapi aku salah! Saat bulan kedua ia berpacaran dengan Hinata, ia kembali padaku, memintaku untuk kembali padanya, ternyata ia belum berubah sama sekali. Masih saja tak bisa menghargai perasaan perempuan. Aku menolaknya habis-habisan. Bukan karena aku membencinya, tapi karena aku kasihan pada Hinata. Bisa-bisanya gadis sebaik dia mendapat pacar seperti Naruto. Saat aku tanya pada Naruto mengapa ia tega berbuat seperti itu, ia berkata ia bosan, tapi ia merasa kasihan untuk memutuskan Hinata. Cih sungguh kurang ajar! Geramku saat itu. Akhirnnya hari itu kuhabiskan untuk menceramahi Naruto hingga ia sadar. Aku berkata aku ingin sendiri dan sedang tidak ingin berpacaran saat ia meminta alasanku menolaknya. Aku tak berbohong, itu memang satu dari beberapa alasanku disamping karena aku tak mempercayainya lagi.

Yah kejadian itu adalah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sikap Naruto padaku telah berubah. Ia tak lagi bertingkah berlebihan atau menggodaku lagi. Agak sedih memang, serasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupmu. Tapi, hei! Ini adalah keinginanku bukan? Kurasa aku harus menikmati apa yang Kami-sama berikan, dan tentunya aku harus bersyukur karena doaku dikabulkan.

Pernah suatu ketika, seseorang bertanya padaku, mengapa aku masih sendiri hingga saat ini. Ia berkata 'Apa kau tak bias move on dari Naruto?' saat mendengar pertanyaan itu aku sungguh terkejut. Apa harus diriku berpacaran dengan seseorang setelah putus dengan Naruto untuk membuktikan bahwa aku telah move on darinya? Hei itu konyol! Aku TELAH BENAR-BENAR MOVEON DARI NARUTO! Camkan itu! Aku bahkan sering tersenyum sampai tertawa melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata, dan itu terjadi tanpa kusadari. Jadi, apakah itu cukup untuk membuat kalian berhenti berpikir bahwa aku masih mencintai Naruto? Kuharap begitu.

Saat ini hidupku tambah rumit. Berterimakasihlah pada hatiku yang selalu bekerja sama dengan otakku untuk membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan masalah percintaan. Bukan masalah percintaanku dengan Naruto, itu sudah basi. Sekarang ada seseorang yang mencoba membuka hatiku. Kalian tahu siapa? Oh kalian pasti tak akan percaya, karena diriku juga tak percaya! Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yah Sasuke, temanku yang menyukai buah berwarna merah bernama tomat, ingat? Ia adalah seseorang yang ehm .. tampan dan.. pandai. Ia juga adalah seseorang yang pendiam dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku bahkan sempat menyukainya dulu. Yah siapa tak tertarik akan ketampanannya itu? Tapi berhubung aku dulu mencintai Naruto, jadi aku hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang teman sekelas. Awalnya aku tak curiga saat ia sering mengirimiku pesan, karena ia hanya bertanya hal yang penting-penting saja. Tetapi lambat laun pertanyaannya mulai mengacu pada hal-hal yang lebih pribadi dan terkesan mencoba berbasa basi. Hingga suatu ketika, ia mengaku ia mencintaiku. Aku senang, tentu saja. Tapi bayang-bayang akan kerepotan yang akan aku dapatkan jika berpacaran nanti, membuatku berusaha selembut mungkin untuk menolaknya tanpa menyakiti hatinya. Agak sedikit tak rela memang menolaknya, tapi ini lebih baik untuk saat ini. Aku telah memberi peringatan untuk tak terlalu berharap padaku, tapi Sasuke bersikeras akan tetap mencintaiku. Aku pernah bertanya, mengapa ia mencintaiku, dan Sasuke berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan pintar, serta berhati lembut. Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, mengingat Sasuke tak pernah terlihat memuji orang lain terutama wanita. Sasuke mengaku, ia telah mencintaiku sejak lama. Bahkan hampir 3 tahun lamanya. Aku terharu, oh Kami-sama. Dan kini aku mencoba untuk membuka hatiku untuk Sasuke. Walaupun ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi…

Sasuke Uchiha…

Bersabarlah…..

Karena aku akan membalas….

Perasaanmu.

-FIN- 

* * *

Huahh, selesai juga fic ini! Hehe ini kisah nyata author sebenarnya *malu-malu*. Maaf ya minna kalau ada bagian dari fic ini yang mengecewakan readers semua, maklum saya author baru, hehe. Mohon bantuannya ya minna-san!

Review please~


End file.
